The present invention relates generally to toy motors and, more particularly, to a removable toy motor module which can be used with a variety of figure toys and toy accessories.
In the past, various toy tools have been provided for children such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,236,343 issued to Weldman on Dec. 2, 1980 (Toy Power Tool); 3,859,749 issued to Morin et al on Jan. 14, 1975 (Toy Power Tool); 3,491,479 issued to Carter on Jan. 27, 1970 (Toy Chain Saw); 3,190,031 issued to Tengelitsch on June 22, 1965 (Toy Chain Saw); and 2,922,250 issued to Ayala on Jan. 26, 1960 (Toy Pneumatic Hammer). However, all of these toys have built-in motor or spring units. Aquatic or swimming toys with self-contained motors are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,135,326 issued to Tong on Jan. 23, 1979 (Aquatic Figure Toy); 3,935,665 issued to Tong on Feb. 3, 1976 (Submersible Toy); 3,808,734 issued to Suzuki on May 7, 1974 (Toy Dolphin); 3,785,084 issued to Aenishanslin on Jan. 15, 1974 (Self-Propelled Aquatic Toy); 3,638,353 issued to Fryc et al on Feb. 1, 1972 (Aquatic Toy Propulsion Assembly); 3,570,179 issued to Yamakawa on Mar. 16, 1971 (Swimming Toy Assembly); and 3,464,154 issued to Leva on Sept. 2, 1969 (Swimming Figurine). Finally, a suspending and propelling means for use with toy figures is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,136 issued to Kublan on Jan. 13, 1981.
None of the above patents discloses a motor unit which may be conveniently used by a child during play with a variety of different figure toys and toy accessories. Such a motor unit would be particularly advantageous if it is capable of being used in conjunction with one toy and then removed and reused with another toy. Accordingly, there is a need in the toy manufacturing arts for a removable toy motor module which may be used with a variety of toys and accessories.